Un pequeño truco
by Aysha93g
Summary: [PadLock] Un reloj sonando en una clase y un cuaderno ausente de creatividad, una pregunta bastante concisa. ¿Qué es mejor, el arte o el tiempo? Una guerra a medio desatar.


La clase estaba en silencio a primera hora de la mañana, para variar. El profesor se paseaba por la tarima con una cadencia lenta, sus pasos resonando en una sala que parecía estar custodiada por jóvenes sin interés por lo que fueran a aprender, como si hubieran succionado sus almas con tanto conocimiento.

El reloj de la pared sonaba al ritmo de los pasos del profesor "tic-tac, tic-tac", en la primera mesa, el repiquetear de un bolígrafo contra la página de un cuaderno en blanco acompañaba cada paso, como si de una marcha improvisada se tratase.

Ante la imposibilidad de conseguir la atención de la gente con un simple carraspeo, el profesor alzó la vista y examinó a la multitud.

- Creo que hoy voy a haceros una simple pregunta…- Propuso, mirando un segundo a la pared. A veces era mejor dejar que otros dieran su clase.- ¿Qué es más importante, el tiempo o el arte?

Los estudiantes se miraron confusos. ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ni siquiera tenía mucho que ver con su clase de filosofía. Deberían estar estudiando a Kant, cosa que en sí era muy aburrida, pero mejor seguir el temario, total, no iban a atender de todos modos.

- Oh por favor, me siento ofendido con tal pregunta.- Comentó una voz grave y persistente, siguiendo una pauta con cada palabra.- El tiempo es más importante, el tiempo marca nuestra vida, el pasado y el futuro. El tiempo es más importante.

De golpe lo vieron, saliendo de la pared como si nunca hubiera estado clavado, como si nunca hubiera sido más que un adorno en la pared. El reloj caminaba, con una larga cicatriz cruzando su cara, simulando las agujas de un reloj que se se había quedado sin pilas. Los alumnos miraron pasmados la personificación de aquel elemento tan corriente en su clase, algunos sintiendo una pizca de pavor.

- Parece que, a pesar de que los relojes parados podéis estar en lo cierto dos veces al día, esta no es una de las veces, Tony.- Canturreó una voz más jóven y cálida. Todos miraron alrededor.

- ¿Qué será ahora, la pizarra?- Se atrevió a susurrar un joven en las últimas filas, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que comenzaba a crecer en la clase. Unos pocos rieron, hasta que la joven de la primera fila chilló al ver como su cuaderno dejaba de ser un cuaderno y se sentaba en la mesa, jugando con su cabello multicolor. Varios alumnos se apartaron, asustados.

- No me vengas con estupideces, Paige. No tengo tiempo para ello.

- ¿Y para qué sirve el tiempo si no es para crear?- Replicó ella, incorporándose y subiendo a la tarima, donde el profesor ya había decidido dejar la clase y observar la batalla que se estaba librando entre ambos contrincantes.- El tiempo, por si solo, no hace nada.

- El tiempo destruye y marca un orden, marca un pasado. Es una señal de aviso para que las cosas no se repitan.- Replicó Tony.

- Claro, como que el ser humano no repite sus errores.- Se atrevió a comentar uno de los alumnos, con su voz un tanto temblorosa. Ambos individuos dejaron un segundo su discusión y miraron al joven que, algo cohibido, se hundió en su asiento.

- El ser humano es idiota.- Repitieron al tiempo, intimidando algo más a toda la clase.

- El arte es idiota.- Replicó Tony.- El tiempo es importante.

- Pff, tiempo.- Paige bufó, gesticulando con las manos mientras dejaba que pequeñas gotas de tinta alcanzaran al reloj y a algunos estudiantes que no habían conseguido escapar de sus sillas en la primera fila.- El tiempo solo es una horrible idea construida por el hombre, el arte es la mejor idea y el mejor concepto.

- ¿Y habría evolucionado el arte sin el tiempo?

- ¿Y que sería el tiempo sin el arte ni las creaciones para determinar su paso? Piensa en los humanos estúpidos, se creían que el tiempo no había pasado solo porque no había pruebas de ello.

- ¡Oye!- Soltó alguno, aunque la mirada de odio lanzada por ambos elementos volvió a callarlo.- Puede que tengáis razón.

- No me vengas con excusas, Tony, sabes perfectamente que el arte estará ahí, incluso aunque el tiempo se detuviera, aunque este terminara, incluso cuando de ti solo queden unos engranajes a los que nadie da cuerda, o cuando a mi solo me queden un par de hojas sin garabatear. Lo que importa es el arte.

- El tiempo lo destruirá.

- ¡Arte!

- ¡Tiempo!

- ¡Arte!

-¡Tiempo!

El timbre sonó, haciendo que tanto cuaderno como reloj miraran con cierta súplica al profesor, quien se había levantado de su asiento.

- No, lo siento, el tiempo se ha acabado y la discusión se renaudará otro día, además, la señorita Minnisbok necesitará su cuaderno.- Comentó, empujando al reloj a la pared. Paige se detuvo en su andar, mirando un segundo a la joven que tenía el honor de usarla como cuaderno de apuntes.

- No uses el verde conmigo, no es creativo.- Susurró, antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa y, poco a poco, volver a ser un cuaderno normal e inanimado. Para cuando quisieron alzar la vista, el reloj estaba en el mismo estado, su "tic-tac" indicando que el tiempo seguía corriendo.

- Espero no tener que volver a llamarles- Anunció el profesor, alzando un dedo amenazante.- Cualquier día su tinta se volverá venenosa y él sacará sus agujas. Mañana confío en que estéis más atentos.

Los alumnos asintieron al unísono y el profesor, satisfecho, dejó la tarima.

El tiempo se había acabado, a fin de cuentas.


End file.
